Doncella de los Potter
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Fue la familia Potter, no la Lovelace, quien contrató a Rosarita Cisneros como criada. Cuando estos mueren Roberta decide encargarse personalmente de su hijo Harry.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Potter-s-Maid-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Black-Lagoon)

 **Introducción:** Finalmente conseguí _**Black Lagoon**_ en DVD/Blue-Ray (Ambas temporadas ademas de **_Roberta's Blood Trail_** ). De todas formas, lo estaba mirando y me vino una idea. ¿Y si, en lugar de la familia Lovelace, Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros fue contratada por James y Lily como criada y, tras sus muertes, se quedo para criar a Harry?

 **Requisitos:**

\- Roberta debe haber estado haciendo encargos cuando los Potter fueron atacados.

\- Roberta debe criar a Harry.

\- Harry no puede estar en un emparejamiento M/M (una vez que es lo bastante mayor para esas cosas).

 **Recomendado:**

 **-** Los Potter comparten la profecía con Roberta (en su testamento si es preciso), por lo que cría a Harry sabiendo como luchar.

\- FemHarry.

\- Harry/Cho Chang (con Cho siendo la hija o sobrina de Mr. Chang).

\- Roberta/Sirius.

\- Roberta/Remus.

\- Roberta empieza a trabajar para los Potter antes del nacimiento de Harry y es nombrada su Madrina.

* * *

Convertirse en madre había sido una experiencia inusual para Roberta.

No porque no quisiese a su hijo, ella mataría a cualquiera que insinuase eso. Era simplemente por lo repentina que había sido la situación.

Debido a que era una squib parte de su clientela era mágica, incluso si la mayoría preferían que sus hijos fuesen criados por elfos domésticos antes de ser tocados por ella. Afortunadamente no todos eran así, como los Potter demostraron al contratarla sin preguntarle cual era su ascendencia o si tenia magia sino simplemente pidiendo demostraciones de que realmente sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue en ese momento cuando había conocido a Sirius Black, un amigo de la familia que era incapaz de no flirtear con una mujer nada más verla, y cuestionado porque le habían nombrado padrino de su hijo, Harry, aunque ciertamente era una mejor opción en comparación con los otros dos candidatos.

No tenia nada en contra de los licántropos dado que simplemente era personas enfermas, pero Remus Lupin supo durante más de una década donde vivía Harry y ni envió cartas ni intento visitarlo, mostrando que se preocupaba más por su problema mensual que por el hijo de sus amigos.

En lo referente a Peter Pettigrew siempre había pensado que era una de esas personas incapaces de mantener la calma bajo presión, algo que se confirmo cuando Voldemort ataco mientras ella estaba comprando un pedido de última hora. Para cuando volvió la casa estaba hecha un desastre y el hombre que le había roto el corazón cuando era niña al decirle que no podía ir a su escuela porque no tenia magia, Albus Dumbledore, le dijo que había enviado a Harry con su única familia por su seguridad.

Roberta no se había fiado ni un pelo de esa afirmación, así que se dirigió a donde Lily Potter le había dicho que vivía su hermana y la encontró discutiendo con un cerdo bípedo sobre si deberían criarlo bajo su techo como un esclavo o lanzarlo desde un coche para librarse de su "anormalidad" tras entrar por una ventana. El cerdo la había visto, pero una pistola apoyada en su tercera barbilla grasosa y la promesa de llevarse al bebe a donde los "anormales" no los encontrarían les convenció de no hablar de lo que había pasado.

Así fue como había viajado a Roanapur, Tailandia, con Harry, pagando el billete con la tarjeta de crédito que se había agenciado junto a la cartera del gordo mientras este no la miraba, y empezado la dura tarea de criar a un niño, con su reputación disuadiendo a la mayor parte de los idiotas de intentar hacerle cualquier cosa.

Solo para asegurarse se había trasladado a un piso en territorio de las Triadas porque el jefe local de las mismas era tajante a la hora de lidiar con pederastas y traficantes de personas. Además, Mr. Chang era lo bastante amable como para permitirle cuidar a Harry junto a su hija, Cho, mientras él se encargaba de los negocios, lo cual era agradable incluso si parte de la razón era porque así no necesitaba pagar un guardaespaldas.

La cosa era que criar dos niños juntos durante años tiende a generar distintas reacciones, aunque las más positivas son que se consideren hermanos los unos a los otros o que se conviertan en algo más que amigos. Esto último fue lo que paso entre Harry y Cho para cuando esta cumplió once años y recibió su carta de Hogwarts, algo que le había parecido extraño a Roberta hasta que su padre menciono que su difunta esposa era británica y, viendo que parecía preocupada de que Harry también la recibiese, le había preguntado que pasaba.

Mr. Chang había quedado lívido al descubrir la situación en Inglaterra, no solo porque un grupo de neonazis con contactos en el gobierno local no era bueno ni para negocios ni para la educación de su hija sino también por el currículum de Hogwarts ya que este parecía diseñado bajo la suposición de que sus alumnos nunca contactarían con el mundo muggle. Por ello pago personalmente la matriculación de Harry en Líng-Xiao-Baodian, la escuela de magia responsable de China y el sudoeste asiático menos la India y Japón, ya que por lo menos allí enseñaban como funcionaban los electrodomésticos y a encontrar trabajo entre la gente común mientras lamentaba no poder hacer lo mismo con su hija porque una vez que recibías una carta de Hogwarts, por privilegios al ser la escuela de magia más antigua conocida del mundo, tenias que ir obligatoriamente.

La frustración de Mr. Chang por la situación solo empeoro cuando descubrió que un Señor Oscuro supuestamente muerto estaba vinculado a la Tierra y había poseído a un profesor durante el segundo año de Cho, quién francamente odiaba como la veía la mayor parte del alumnado simplemente por ser extranjera y negarse a seguir sus costumbres como solo buscar amistades en su propia Casa o comer con tenedor y cuchillo cuando estaba más acostumbrada a los palillos.

Afortunadamente tenían una posible solución para ese problema. Herpo el Loco podría haber sido el primer occidental en crear una Jarra de Alma pero muchos magos y brujas orientales habían tratado de volverse inmortales durante milenios solo para convertirse en monstruos al partir sus almas en pedazos en un intento de mantener su presencia en la Tierra, por lo que varios miembros de los gobiernos asiáticos sabían como tratar con ellos. Era arriesgado, pero Cho tendría que hacer una investigación interna en la escuela mientras varios detectives contratados por su padre, que tenia prohibido entrar en Inglaterra después de darle un puñetazo a un idiota llamado Cornelius Fudge cuando este había tenido el desdén de tocar el culo de su esposa, rastreaban todo sobre el pasado de Voldemort tanto en el Mundo Muggle como en el Mágico.

A finales de su tercer año Cho volvió con cara de no haber dormido en varios días y les entrego una caja de hierro, un material conocido por interferir con la magia, de donde sacaron un diario con el nombre de Tom Marvolo Ryddle. Al cuestionarla Cho les relato como había visto a una compañera comportarse de una forma extraña y que el libro respondía cuando se escribía en el mismo, algo confirmado poco después por Roberta. Los cuatro, no deseando tener la inmundicia en su casa más de lo necesario, hicieron un breve viaje a Bangkok donde el equivalente local de los Inefables destruyo a la abominación y, gracias a un ritual, envío todo lo que quedaba de su alma a Di Yu.

Harry había gritado y algo negro había fluido desde su cicatriz abierta, lo que les hizo darse cuenta de que Voldemort realmente había superado a todos sus predecesores en locura. Aún así, Mr. Chang no se lo echo en cara porque claramente no tenia idea de que estaba ahí y le permitió continuar viendo a su hija, ya mirándole como su posible sucesor incluso si Cho seria quién realmente organizaría las Triadas.

Ninguno de ellos se entero de más noticias sobre Inglaterra hasta que un occidental desaliñado que afirmaba ser Sirius Black llego en barco a Roanapur y se presento ante el padre de Cho para pedirle ayuda para buscar a su ahijado solo para sorprenderse al ver a Roberta allí. Ella confirmo que era él, haciendo que los secuaces presentes guardasen sus armas, y procedió a presentarle a Harry, quién acepto que por lo menos tenia una escusa para no haber visitado antes de relatarle la visita de Lupin y como este había terminado siendo contratado por Hotel Moscow, los representantes locales de la Mafia Rusa, tras aceptar que nunca lo vería como su tío. De hecho, Sirius le visito más tarde ese día y tuvo que admitir que parecía llevar mejor trabajar con ex-militares soviéticos en asuntos ilegales que vivir en Inglaterra.

Roberta todavía no sabia como había pasado, pero durante los siguientes años empezó a sentirse atraída por Sirius y Harry termino teniendo una hermanita en camino cuando todo el secreto desapareció y tuvieron que lidiar por última vez con Albus Dumbledore.

Resultaba que, para sorpresa de ninguno de los presentes, Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de que alguien había estado investigando el pasado de Voldemort y tras varios años llego a la conclusión de que Harry estaba en el extranjero, por lo que simplemente había investigado que alumnos vivían en otros países y, tras tres intentos sin éxito, finalmente había encontrado su premio siguiendo a Cho.

De hecho, estaba tan contento con su logro que no estaba tratando de secuestrar a Harry, aunque las barreras Anti-Aparición probablemente ayudaban, y no se daba cuenta de que casi todos los presentes, incluyendo Harry, le estaban apuntando con armas de fuego, probablemente no sabiendo el peligro que corría. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el hombre estaba tratando de llevarle de nuevo a Inglaterra para cumplir su "destino", algo que todos sabían que era una estupidez porque Sirius y Cho les habían revelado que todos los seguidores de Voldemort habían ido a Di Yu con su amo cuando este murió y que Sirius escapo después de descubrir que Fudge continuaba insistiendo que era un Mortífago a pesar de estar aún vivo, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no" por respuesta, no fueron ni Harry ni Sirius ni Roberta quienes lo mataron.

Albus tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenia un agujero de bala en su cabeza que mostraba lo que quedaba de su cerebro cuando cayo de espaldas, cortesía de Cho Chang una vez que hablo sobre Harry _"casándose_ _con una agradable mujer británica"_.

Mientras Mr. Chang mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de su hija los presentes se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros, razonando que Albus había estado jugando con fuego y que, por tanto, había muerto de una estupidez cuyo culpable era su obvia senilidad.

Cuando semanas después Remus apareció para la boda de Sirius y le comentaron lo que había pasado este admitió que lo veía venir y que francamente no le importaba ya que para él la Gran Bretaña Mágica podía arder y él estaría encantado de echar napalm para avivar las llamas, una opinión compartida por todos incluso si Cho admitía a regañadientes que podía haber unas pocas personas salvables entre la marea de idiotas que formaban parte de la misma.


End file.
